


Little moments

by cherrylng



Category: Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel, Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be easy for anyone to overlook those little moments where Ken knows is worth appreciating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little moments

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Nov. 1st, 2012

Both Ken and Hyde are dorks. They like to mess around with the fans, do crazy things just for shits and giggles, and generally living their day to day lives with surprises for them and for others. But Ken is not  _that_  oblivious on how much Hyde can be affectionate towards him. Ken hides his in order to maintain a certain image, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t do it that often. With all that fanservice and him running away from said fanservice, it can be easy for anyone to overlook those little moments where Ken knows is worth appreciating.  
  
He loves it when he and Hyde make eye contact with each other during practices and lives. It's not much, but just by looking at each other it was enough to be count as a silent conversation of sorts. Some things need no words to speak out. There's another moment when he personally feeds Hyde despite the vocalist having eaten a meal that should've been for two people (except for Yukihiro's, because Hyde would avoid that to make sure that Yukihiro does eat what is offered to him).  
  
His favourite one is when Hyde listens to Ken trying to find some new compositions or a melody of sorts for making new songs. Hyde would close his eyes and try to see if he can listen to what Ken told him on what he just played out. If he had not heard it, his face would scrunch up in annoyance just because he missed it. Ken would then laugh, ruffle his hair, then replay the same tune again just so the vocalist can hear it a few more times.  
  
But nothing tops it all when they're in bed. After fucking like bunnies, Ken would use the rest of his remaining time and energy to light up a cigarette, inhale the smoke and enjoy a blissful moment while Hyde is asleep, his body sore but satisfied of the sex. Ken takes a look at the sleeping vocalist; his face still looked as innocent as their days in the past when they tried just about every fashionable look just to stand out.  
  
His face is still the same. He looks innocent and cute on the outside, but mischievous and playful on the inside. He takes a peek at the tattooed angel wings on Hyde’s back and forms a contemplating thought. Hyde is not a devil in a disguise though; he's still an angel to Ken, just a naughty one at that. All the while, Ken likes to think that he is the devil, a cheerful and fun-loving one that doesn’t make anyone think that he can be one. Ken is the devil that Hyde sought after, and Hyde is what Ken thinks is a beautiful and lovely angel that just fits in with him.  
  
  
END


End file.
